Stories
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Time-travelling fic. Everyone has been reverteed into a seventeen years old to those who's been ageing more than that. And the future Pirate King, along with his crew has been sent back to the day when Portgas D. Ace died. New goals in their lives, now Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates gotta prepare themselves with an upcoming war from Marshall D. Teach. WARNING: so confusing!fic.


Birds flew above his straw hat without making any sounds. The boy scratched his eyes before sitting up.

He groaned and stretched before looking around with his dazy eyes. His crew mates were all laying unconcious on the ground.

"Oi. You guys!" he shrieked, worried.

The green-haired man was the first to wake up, followed by the cyborg, the long-nosed man, the archaelogist, the cook, the navigator, the skeleton and the cute doctor.

"Ow... That hurts... ," whined the navigator.

"What happened?" Robin asked to no one.

Everyone groaned in pain except for the captain.

"Anyone knows where we are?" Usopp scratched his head groggily. Sanji lighted a cigar with his golden lighter and puffed out some smoke.

"This place looks weird," he uttered.

"I have to agree you on that," Franky touched his nose and his hair changes into an female viking's hair style.

Sanji sweatdropped at the cyborg.

As everyone was busy discussing where they were and what had happened, Zoro was eyeing the unusually silent captain.

"Luffy?" he asked gaining everyone's attention.

The called person hummed in reply.

"Oh," he uttered, noticing the stares from his crew.

"I remembered we were fighting with Teach until he sent us into his pitch black world," the captain told with his unusually serious face.

Everyone stared at him but their mind was totally away.

Each of them were thinking, where were they sent to?

Then, Luffy stood up. Everyone eyed him. Zoro also stood up and counted his swords. Sanji was the next followed by the others.

Luffy then starts to walk towards the familiar building in front of him. He was sure this was the place. It looked too familiar.

"L-Luffy-san! Where are you going?" the skeleton asked as the crew started to freak out at one of their captain's reckless antics again.

Chopper and Usopp gasped as the young pirate king suddenly disappeared from their sight.

"Luffy!" everyone shrieked in shock.

"W-w-what h-ha-happened!?" Usopp yelped as Chopper clinged onto his leg.

Zoro and the others prepared their weapons in panic.

"Luffy!" Robin called and there appears the raven's head with his straw hat peeking to them.

He was looking at them with his eyes shining in amusement.

"You guys have got to see this!" he called them and motioned his crew to follow him. So, the crew walked cautiously towards his direction and shocked seeing the now-visible scene.

"Marineford," the captain uttered with his hands placed on his waist. From Zoro to Brook, each gasped in definite shock.

"Which means," Usopp suggested. Luffy nodded with his approving hum.

"Ace's execution. We're here," the sounds of people shouting and screaming were so loud that Chopper had to cover his ears -cutely. Zoro patted the doctor without even glancing as he was too busy interpreting everything that was happening.

"It must've been the black hole. The black hole is said to be so mysterious, that it can either kill us or damage anything that enters it or anything else like this," the archaelogist uttered while posing her thinking pose.

Nami frowned while glancing at Luffy who was calmly watching the war. Zoro did the same, excluding the frown.

Everyone watched the war in front of them silently

"Hey, guys. Do you think we can save Ace in this time?" the captain asked, eyes still not leaving the war.

His crew looked at him, expressionless. What should they say? What if something worse happens?

"It's okay to try, I guess," Franky asked, putting on his glasses. The others eyed him with disbelieving face, but this is Franky. He's one of the wisest in the crew- even though he's one of the childish ones too).

"We'll save your brother, Luffy. But we have to make sure 'us' from this time gets training like we did, too," Nami uttered before retying her hair into a ponytail. Robin nodded at this.

Zoro nodded as Luffy turned to see him for his first mate's opinion.

The young captain then smiled so small. He was grateful to have nakama so understanding like them. His crew watched him with their own smile.

"Thank you, for all," out of the blue, the captain bowed politely.

"Just what are you talking about," they sighed before the Straw Hat Pirates burst into a fit of laughter.

After a few moments of recovering, they then smiled calmly before preparing their weapons.

"Yosh! LET'S SAVE ACE!"

"YOSSHHH!"

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" We can't just show up without any plans or disguise!" Nami yelled as Luffy was about to use his soru to get into the fierce war.

Luffy stomped his feet childishly along with his whines and pouts.

"Why can't I!? I am the pirate king and I can do whatever I want!" Everyone grunted at that comment.

"Listen here, Luffy! If you want to save Ace, you must listen to us, for this, one, time," Luffy sweats as Nami wore her scary face and her fist was ready to bonk him in the head.

"Yosh! For the disguise, let me! The great Usopp-sama to put on make-ups on you!" Usopp yelled, gaining his crew mates' attention.

They eyed him suspiciously while Luffy and Chopper just stared at him in admirance. The brave warrior of the sea smirked proudly.

* * *

The crew observed the war carefully. They were searching for the younger self of their captain of their time in between those thousands of people.

"Listen guys. Our main targets are Teach and Akainu. So, Zoro, Sanji. You two go and save me and Ace from this time from Akainu. While the others, try to save the pirates and the marines. Try preventing them from fighting anymore. Franky, ready their Moby Dick. Be careful, they have strong guards on the ship. Bring any stubborn injured Whitebeard pirates to their ship no matter how much they insist. I'll make sure their pops get onto the ship too," the captain ordered. The crew nodded but he didn't need to see that since he trusts them so much.

"What about you?" Sanji asked warming up his neckbones.

"I'll be on a one-on-one with Teach," he narrowed his eyes before clenching his fists harder. He scanned the battlefield for Akainu and Teach and himself.

"T-there! I spot Akainu! He's already nearing Luffy - of this time - and Ace!" Usopp shrieked while pointing towards the admiral. He quickly adjusted his goggles and prepared to jump into the battlefield.

"I spot Blackbeard over there! He's nearing Whitebeard!" the skeleton shrieked too and the crew nodded to each other.

"Let's go," the pirate king uttered silently. With that, the Straw Hat pirates from the future merged into the battle field.

* * *

"Ace's vivre card," the boy paused in his steps and reached for the piece of paper on the ground.

An older raven jumped to his face and made a defensing stance.

Luffy stared at his brother in shock.

Ace waited for the magma fist to come and pierce his body. But the longer he waited, he looked and felt a bit stupid as his brother gave him a weird look directed behind his back.

He turned around to see what happened.

He backed a few steps as he saw two men preventing the admiral from going further.

Luffy stood up beside Ace. The two brothers wondered the same thing. Who are these guys?

"Hurry! Go back to your ship!" the one-eyed man -obviously- wearing a black samurai's wig yelled, looking from his own shoulder.

"No! I'm not-"

"JUST GO!" the other man yelled.

The two brothers snapped and quickly nodded before running towards the Moby Dick.

Meanwhile, Teach was approaching Whitebeard.

Luffy 'hurried' the former warlord's steps by kicking his butt and he landed right in front of the strongest man in the world's feet.

Luffy walked calmly while readjusting his hat. Some of the marines trying to attack him fainted as he used his king's haki to put them off.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow to this. _'Haoshoku haki,'_ he thought.

He eyed the man with black powder make-ups on his face. He can't help but to sweatdrop seeing the hot pink lipstick on the man's lips.

"So good to see you, Blackbeard," the man uttered firmly.

The said man gulped sensing that he was as good as hell as the immensing aura around that out-of-the-blue man. _Or did he?_

"Soru," the man muttered and the man was again sent flying as he came dashing with a punch.

"Oi, old man. You should really get out of here and head back to your Moby Dick," he ordered the old man.

"Get out of here? Why would I do that, brat?"

"Things won't look neat in a few minutes. And don't worry about your sons. They'll be fine. My crew will take care of them," he replied calmly, not changing a glance with Edward Newgate.

He eyed the big fat man in front of him with blood-lusted-aura.

The old man complied as he sensed that this man was not here to order him around for nothing.

* * *

"Who was that guy kicking Teach like a ball?" Izou asked as their father are now back onto the ship.

All of the Whitebeard crew members were on the ship already. Luffy and Ace were in Law's submarine as the younger brother suddenly passed out. Luckily the surgeon came in time.

"Quick! Let's set sail and follow the yellow submarine!" ordered the strongest man in the world.

His sons complied without any sounds - only roars of excitement.

They ran off from the war and probably considered by the world that they had lost to the marines, but they're happy that Ace is alive and made it out of the hellish place.

* * *

"Hissatsu! Midori Hoshi! Devil!" shrieked the sniper while flying around with the air-walking technique he learned from his blond friend, Sanji.

He shoot the seeds towards the merging stubborn marines and prevented the pirates and some other ex-prisoners and others from fighting anymore. Meanwhile his orange-haired friend was busy using the thuderbolt tempo and thuder trap to prevent them from using the metal weapons anymore - let's just say to prevent them from fighting anymore.

In the meantime, Robin was busy making a divider for the marines and the pirates. Franky was dealing off with Kuma and the other pacifistas, to prevent anymore injuries to anyone who was -and going to- fighting the 'dead' man.

The future Soul King, musician Brook was playing a lullaby tune to make the marines and pirates fall asleep, soundly. The trio monster, in the other case, were handling their own fighting partners.

"Who are you two bastards?" the admiral hissed as the two man in front of him never stepped back since their first encounter, well, to the admiral.

Zoro and Sanji smirked teasingly. The admiral then stood up and dusted his pants. He looked at the two mysterious men in front of him.

One wearing a samurai wig while the other one placed some hot pink lipsticks onto his lips and he wore a fox's fake ears scarf.

Sakazuki couldn't help but sweatdropped.

"Armament," the two man muttered as the admiral charged towards them with his magma fist.

"DAI FUNKA!"

The three powers clashed and made an atmosphere that didn't look good, at all.

On the other side, two powerful devil fruit power users were having a 'talk', witnessed by the surrounding marines. All of the pirates seemed to have escaped, still, the other two admirals were dealing with the cyborg and the sniper.

"Who are these guys, brave enough to interfere this war?" Kuzan whispered to his partner, Borsalino.

The weird man just shrugged before jumping and decided to attack more.

"Yasakani no Magatama!"

"Midori Hoshi : Impact Wolf!"

"Ice Ball!"

"Franky Fireball!"

* * *

"This should be enough," Robin muttered, uncrossing her arms and glanced at her captain.

"What do you mean by enough?" she turned around to see the glassed marine. Tashigi was pointing out her Shigure towards the elder woman who was wearing a a pair of fake bunny ears and fake bunny tail.

The younger woman could not help but sweatdropped anyways.

"Who are you all and why are you all helping the pirates to get away!?"

As the marine officer did not receive any response she charged towards the dark-haired woman.

"Kirishigure!"

"Doce Fleur."

Nami is currently relaxing with Chopper along with the musician - witnessing the battle of their fellow comrades, also waiting for the arrival of Red-Hair Shanks.

"Yohohohoho... Good thing that Luffy-san and the Whitebeard Pirates had sailed away. But I don't see an end to this war, do you?" Brook asked while calmly sipping his cup of tea. They watched the remaining people on the battlefield. Nami retied her orange hair into a ponytail while Chopper nodded, replying to the skeleton.

* * *

"You bastard. Who the hell are you!?" the fat man yelled. Luffy smirked evilly. The rubber man then clenched his fists hard and activated his armament.

"I am the Pirate King," he declared silently, loud enough only for the 'petrified' man to hear.

Where were his nakama? He looked around searching for them, well, much to his surprise, they were in a cage made of beautiful hands.

"What the," he cursed while clenching his own fists.

The man who declared himself as the pirate king slowly walked towards the traitor.

"You were the one who sent us here, you should be knowing more. And don't you think you're being overdramatic?" the so-called pirate king uttered.

The man widened his eyes, knowing that he couldn't hide anymore.

Just as everything was about to settle down, the traitor chuckled silently. He chuckled more and the longer he chuckled it became a roar of laughter.

"Zehahahaha!"

His laughter could be heard from where Tsuru was standing. The woman frowned more, curious of what was happening and who were the ones interfering the war.

Sengoku and Garp were exchanging some looks, both thinking the same thing as the old woman.

"Blackbeard, right?" Garp asked to his friend, who nodded eventually, both eyeing the unmoving people in front of them. The war had stopped.

But that means a lot more to the two. Plus their female partner, three. They are so familiar with these changing eras' sceneries. An end means another start.

* * *

Somehow, the cook and the swordsman managed to make the admiral lost their track due to their speed. In their time, no one was as fast as the trio monster were. They were the fastest in the world!

"Where did those crap bastards went to?" Akainu cursed under his breath as his other two admiral partners came approaching him. They seemed to have lost track of their own opponents.

"This is bad... ," Kizaru uttered, almost sounding excited while pointing towards the standing ex-warlord, Teach.

This gained everyone around him's attention.

* * *

"Just what is he planning to do now... ," Nami sighed while resting her head into her warm right palm.

Robin was enjoying the cup of tea offered by Brook while Zoro and Sanji were bickering about something with Franky as the watcher. Usopp used his goggles and watched everything clearly.

"Is it me, or something's not right?" he suggested. Everyone turned to him before they rushed to their dear captain, realizing that the captain's business was taking too long.

* * *

"You... ," Luffy's eyes widen upon hearing the words and sentences coming out from Teach. His heart pounded so fast, faster than any time in his life he's ever experienced.

That man in front of him had claimed that he also came back from their time. But he had a goal in the time. He was there to kill the future pirate king. And his family members.

And all the remaining Ds out there.

His fist turned into black as he felt so pissed at this traitor.

He also said something very similar to Shiki's plan which made Luffy so pissed.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! East Blue, while you and your mates train in the upcoming two years, will be ruled by me, after that old man of yours die on my feet," cockily, Blackbeard, the new threat to the world declared. He earned a glare full of killing intents from the future pirate king.

Zoro and the others arrived beside him. Everyone who was present at the marineford had heard it all from the former warlord started throwing questions.

"What the hell is he saying!?" one of the marines yelled in case anyone could answer his question.

"What did he meant by killing the future pirate king before he can take the throne!?" another one asked.

"Who's the future pirate king!?" another asked. One by one questions popped out.

Everyone had their weapons in their hands again, knowing that this was a start of a new war.

* * *

"What do you think, Sengoku?" Garp asked while glaring steadily at the far-away fat man. His friend was too busy thinking of all those questions. After a few moments, he finally can interpret almost everrything that happened.

His eyes widened not believing the conclusion to his interpretion.

"What's up?" Garp glanced at the afro man. He was older than Garp but guess Garp was too active making him ageing faster than the older man. Other than that, being only a vice admiral, he was always more stressed than his friend Sengoku. This sometimes made the afro man wondered.

His friend had a lot more of miserable thoughts to be think of.

"Remember Time Dial, Garp?"

The asked man nodded in reply.

"Teach, or now known as Blackbeard, probably, with his devil fruit powers had made the future characters travel back into their past, which is our current time. Like how the dial works."

Making sure his friend was listening was enough before continuing.

"One of the Ds, most probably your grandson, Luffy had become the Pirate King in the future. In their time. Unsatisfied, Blackbeard made them all travel back into time and decided to destroy the future of your grandson in front of themselves."

"What about the other Ds he's planning to kill?"

"It might be you."

"So... It's my business now," Sengoku popped a familiar tick mark. He glared at the reckless partner.

"Damn it Garp... Can't you please don't draw out conclusions like this?" the round-glassed man widened his eyes as he heard his voice aged. Not from his current age to an older stage, but it was the opposite. He swore this was the charming voice he had during his seventeen-years-old time.

Garp widened his eyes watching the miracle in front of him.

"Umm.. Sengoku. You are... looking.. Young," the talking man blinked too before realizing that he was in the same situation as his friend was.

* * *

As for the female veteran marine, Tsuru was blinking in confusion while being stared at by the other seveteen years old marines. All of them, whoever who was aged over seventeen years old were in the age of seventeen years old.

Tsuru, finding out about that fact, decided to search for her friends. She was starting to draw out many possibilities. She also started to get worried.

She twisted around and turned around and stopped as she saw Garp and Sengoku having a mouth-fight.

She sweatdropped before running towards them.

"Tsuru-san! Where are you going!?" the marine didn't bother to turn around and just focused on her destination.

* * *

Just as the former warlord was about to laugh cockily again throughout the marineford, some shoutings can be heard by the marines near the port.

Luffy glanced to his left, smiling a bit in relieve. His smile contained sadness.

"It's Red-Hair! Red-Hair Shanks is here!?" some of the prisoners from Impel Down shrieked. Crocodile, who was still there sitting-relaxing at the brief stop of the war raised an eyebrow before turning his head to see the guest.

Daz, standing beside the former warlord also looked in the same direction. Both wore the same expressionless and bored face, but still, inside, the two were quite interested into the upcoming event.

Mihawk, in the other side, sheathed his black sword.

"I've came to fight Whitebeard but not Red-Hair," he stated, calmly leaving the place. The marines and the other remaining warlords could only watch him leave.

If you're wondering about Hancock, she has already left for Luffy in the current time, giving them permission to dock on her island later on.

Doflamingo. He was tilting his head, kinda confused into what was going on. Usually he was the one who will laugh like a maniac but this time. He could only frown and think.

"What brings you here, Red-Hair pirates?" asked the floating admiral in the air, Kizaru. He was about to launch some attacks until a gun was pointed at him.

He raised his hands up signing retreation.

Benn looked a bit unhappy but smirked seeing the respect given to him. Lucky and Yassop pointed out their guns as some idiots pointed out their weapons towards them.

The red-haired man scanned the situation in front of him. Chaos. Yep, chaos.

He then noticed someone who looked familiar across him - but chose to ignore as he didn't want to suddenly burst out laughing seeing the weird-looking group of people.

"I... Have come here to put an end to this war. If any of you still wishing to fight, then fight me. !" he only stated it without shouting but it was enough as everyone started to comply, eventhough the war has already ended.

A few seconds was needed for everyone to settle down. Shanks noticed a pink-haired boy who looked relieved and grateful to his act.

Silently, Coby thanked the emperor for stopping people from continuing the war. His head calmed down a bit before he lost balance, but his partner, Helmeppo managed to catch him. And again, Coby lost his consiousness, making his mate panic, yet again.

Shanks nodded once at the fainted young marine's direection, understanding him.

Again his eyes wandered to those big eyes which were staring at him under those pink lipstick and black powder make-ups.

He puffed his mouth desperately trying to not laugh but...

He decided to laugh out loud in the end.

His crew mates grunted behind him. Their captain was now hands on knees, right after his heroic and cool action a few moments ago.

Luffy, the guy who made him laughed, sweatdropped before eventually laughing out loud too.

The surrounding people could only sweatdrop. Teach, feeling slightly annoyed as his star time was stolen by the emperor, started to call upon his crew mates, who were already freed by the Devil Child.

"We will be back with many more 'magic tricks', Straw Hat. Try to defend yourselves of this time. We will come back," he stated, retreating. No matter how strong he was, his current body condition was not yet allowing him to fight with the Red-Hair pirates, so does his crew mates.

"We will meet again," the man smirked before using his devil fruit powers and slowly vanished into his pitch black world.

Luffy and his crew mates only glared steadily at the vanishing group.

As the group was about to vanish completely, a shot could be heard coming from the collapsed execution platform. One of Teach's mates collapsed to the ground unmoving but they still left the plaza, in panic.

Everyone paid their fullest attention to the one whom had fired the shot.

A female marine beauty.

"Tsu-tsuru-chan... ," Garp muttered. Sengoku placed a hand on Garp's left shoulder.

"We've known her for decades Garp, don't panic," the elder teased. Tsuru raised an eyebrow to that statement, feeling slightly, annoyed.

"What did you meant by that?" she hissed.

"What I meant is, Garp shouldn't be surprised seeing you killing off another person out of the blue anymore," Sengoku replied.

Everyone didn't move their eyes from watching this.

"What do you mean."

"You are as ruthless as always, Tsuru-chan..."

"Garp. This is between Sengoku and I. Do not interfere."

"Okay."

"I'm still not surprised seeing you being bossy again."

"Repeat that again."

"I was always right on you. You were only cold during your younger years."

"Who's cold?"

"You."

"What about you?"

"You saying me cold and ruthless and cruel?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh god," Garp started to cross his legs as his two partners start to bicker longer. He sighed boredly. The others just sweatdropped.

* * *

"They are bickering," Zoro uttered out of the blue. His crew mates sweatdropped at the random statement.

"Whatever it is, we need to get out of here. We need Shanks' help," the captain ordered, and the crew started walking towards the red-hair pirates.

"Red-hair Shanks,"

Benn pointed his gun ready to shoot at the unknown rubber man if he dares to try anything against his captain. Luffy ignored this and stopped a few feet away from the red-hair pirate. Noticing this, Shanks ordered Benn to lower his gun.

"I'll tell you who I am if you help me and my crew get out of this place. We need to head to the Isle of Women, Amazon Lily. That is, if you would help us," Shanks raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I will help you if you can tell me what is going on on our way to your destination. But first, we will have to collect all of the dead bodies of the pirates around here," the great pirate replied with a cheeky smile.

Luffy smiled in joy.

"Thank you," he uttered only to be heard by that red-hair pirate.

* * *

Before collecting the dead bodies of the Whitebeard allies and crew members, the red-haired emperor first seeked the current fleet admiral's permission.

"I'll take the blame. Go on," the afro man uttered.

Shanks nodded and quickly ordered his crew to start the collecting activity.

* * *

As the collecting activity finished, the mysterious crew stepped onto the Red Force.

The Red-Hair Pirates sailed away safely towards the destination. Some of the Red-Hair Pirate crew made sure the dead bodies were in safe conditions and would not bounce everywhere.

As for the under disguise Straw Hat Pirates, everyone was eyeing the long-nosed warrior.

Not just them, but Yasopp from the Shanks' crew was silently gazing at the long-nosed man.

The familiar looking young man.

"So... I'd like to assume that you're the captain of this small crew?" Shanks started the conversation, along with his trademark grin, politely inviting Luffy to sit in front of him like how two captains would usually do.

Luffy grinned excitedly. That man was treating him like he was of the same level with an emperor, well, that's what he thought off.

Finally, the man respected him like a true captain. In his time, that old man was always calling him anchor.

"Oi, Nami. Can we take off these things now? It's kinda... Distracting... I bet Shanks won't be serious seeing me like this," the future pirate king whined to his navigator.

The navigator smiled at him before nodding.

By the moment she nods, all of them quickly cleaned off the make-ups and took off the props. After a few minutes of removing Luffy's black powder and pink lipstick, the Red-Hair Pirates started to gasp.

Some muttered about how beautiful the ladies were, while some muttered about the crew looking so familiar. A little bit too familiar.

"My hat?" Luffy reached out his right hand to Usopp and the sharpshooter digged through his bag and took out an old straw hat before tossing it to its rightful owner.

As Luffy wore the straw hat while stucking a grin on his face, the Red-Hair Pirates are all now in silence. Silence filled with joy, excite, enthusiasm, confusion and curiosity.

"NO WAY!" the crew shrieked.

"YES WAY! IT'S ACTUALLY YOU! LUFFY!" Shanks jumped to stand up properly in excite before grinning crazily at the straw-hatted boy.

"AND YOU MUST BE USOPP! HOW HANDSOME YOU ARE LIKE YOUR FATHER HERE!" Yasopp laughed at his own joke before pulling his son into a tight embrace. At first, Usopp was not quite sure on how to react with this Yasopp of a different time, but, he replied back with a hug anyways.

Zoro smiled seeing that Luffy was looking cheerful and all.

"YA KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? PARTY TIME!" the emperor shouted.

"YEAHHH!" his crew roared.

"Shishishishishi!"

"Wow. Were they this loud in our time?" Nami asked to no one in particular. However her question was replied by chuckles of the archaeologist.

"Yoho. I think Luffy-san is starting to be carried away from our initial reason of being here on Red Hair's ship," Brook turned to talk to the cyborg who was nodding in agreement.

"Somebody better remind that shitty captain now," Sanji glared at Zoro as if that green-haired man had done something wrong. The two exchanged glared before each rolling their eyes away from each other.

"Oi, captain. Don't forget why we're here!" Zoro calmly reminded his captain with his arms folded.

Luffy turned to look at him.

The boy laughed whole-heartedly. Zoro blinked before smiling. When was the last time they all see that grin on their captain's face.

From Zoro to Brook, each understood well what was jingling in Luffy's feelings now.

They've saved his brother.

They've saved his brother's crew mates.

Of course the captain feels so happy that the really big crazy and mischievous grin was there again. Like how he was depicted in his wanted poster.

"Shishishishi! Zoro's right, Shanks! Let's get our tale started," Luffy breathed out before sitting back to the seat earlier.

The red-haired man smiled at him. He then took a seat in front of Luffy.

"Get me a bottle of sake and get anchor a pitcher of juice!" the elder captain ordered. Though, currently, their heigth are just about the same.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN ACHOR, YOU MEANIE!" Luffy scolded with a tick mark.

Shanks laughed it off.

* * *

"To our tale. Begin, Luffy," Ben uttered as his captain didn't seemed to be giving a damn about the tale since he was too happy about meeting this boy.

"Well.. Don't worry about the promise we made, Shanks. You need to help Luffy of this time from now on," future Luffy started making the other pirate captain blinked.

"Huh? Why should I?"

"I'm already the King of Pirates. So, particularly we never broke the promise."

"Huh? You've found One Piece?"

"Yeah. But's that in the future. You see. We are from the future. Luffy of your time hasn't found it yet but he will. However, Teach has sent my crew and I to this time so that he can make me miserable seeing my future destroyed in this time. So... You need to help us and protect your Luffy for the time-being while... My archaeologist and navigator search for a way to bring us - the future ones - back to our actual time zone. Got that?" Luffy explained the simplest he could to the man.

Shanks nodded slowly.

"I get it. You're from the future along with Teach. Teach wants to destroy my Luffy's future and give you a mental breakdown, so I need to help you guys protect my Luffy from that traitor while your crew mates find out a way to go back to your actual time, dragging along Teach. Is that right?" Shanks asked for confirmation.

The Straw Hat Pirates all nodded in unison.

"Yep. That's it."

After a few moments, they Red Force went into an awkward silence.

"Soo... ," the red-haired chirped, gaining everyone's attention.

"Are you gonna tell yourselves of this time? Not forgetting your brother and his crew mates, Luffy."

Luffy looked at Robin.

"We all know what situation we're in. We believe in you Luffy. You always made the right decision," the raven woman smiled warmly calming Luffy's mind.

"You heard her~!" Luffy replied to Shanks with his grin.

Shanks grinned back at him and finished the drink in front of him. Luffy did the same.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" the half-naked man asked, worried over his brother's condition.

The surgeon, who's just stepped onto the island sat on a rock while grabbing the straw hat. He glanced at the second division commander with his always threatening-looking eyes.

"You're Straw Hat-ya's brother, right?" Ace nodded in reply.

As he replied, Law tossed him his brother's hat.

"He's gonna be okay. But he seriously needs rest or his wounds will reopen," the dark blue-haired man uttered.

Ace sighed in relief. He bowed as a gratitude to the surgeon. He grabbed his brother's hat tightly. He then turned around to see his family staring at him, each with a big relieved smile. Especially that insanely huge man with the most unique mustache in the whole wide world.

"How can I... How can I ever thank you guys?" the redhead smiled while some tears started pouring from his eyes' corners.

"Gurarararara... Ace. We're family... Do we need any other reasons?" he grinned and laughed again.

Marco nodded to the statement.

"However, Ace. You really should be grateful to those weird geishas earlier. If not for them, I bet you have a hole through your chest now," the crossdresser, Izo uttered unfolding his arms.

Ace nodded.

"Yeah... You're right. I wish I can meet them again. I really wanna say thank you to them properly!" the young man boomed.

"You sure should," Haruta replied, sticking her tongue out in excite.

As the Whitebeard crew rested at the island on the Calm Belt, the Heart Pirates became noisy as they were watching something kinda new to them.

Out of curiosity, some of the commanders stepped beside the Heart Pirates crew, eager to watch the phenomenon.

"Hey! It's a huge Sea King!"

"It's fighting with something!"

As all of them were creating a ruckus, the surgeon of death stared silently wondering something. That energy. It's gotta be him.

After a few moments, the Sea King floated.

...

"IT'S DEAD!"

Then they all eyed the figure which was swimming towards the edge of the cliff.

The man climbed up and everyone's eyes widened,well, to those who knows the man. Mostly were the Whitebeard crew.

"THAT'S PIRATE KING'S FIRST MATE! DARK KING SILVERS RAYLEIGH!" one of Law's subordinates shrieked.

"EHHH!?"

"What does it want from a cute panda like me?" uttered the polar bear getting into his fighting stance.

"THE HELL YOU'RE NOT A PANDA!" the other Heart Pirates crew members scolded.

"But at least I'm cute," the bear replied.

"Why would a legendary pirate wants to deal with you!?" the man wearing a pair of sunglasses under a cap scolded.

"I'm sorry," the bear replied, sobbing behind Law who was standing and eyeing the legendary man, earning sweatdrops from everyone there, minus his captain.

"Is this Amazon Lily?" the blond man asked, hoping someone would answer.

"Yes. Yes it is," Jinbe replied after a few moments of silence.

It looked like Ace didn't want to interact with this person. So does the other Whitebeard crew members.

"Ah. Thank you," the man thanked the fishman before taking off his wet clothes and sat at a corner of the cliff. He dried his clothe there.

"Is Straw Hat here?" he asked while cleaning his glasses.

Law glanced at him warily.

"Yes he is," the surgeon replied. Ace frowned at the surgeon.

"Oh. So he was telling the truth," the man uttered to himself, the grin never leaving his face.

"Anyways, Newgate. I noticed that we, from that era are back to our younger age," Rayleigh never left his eyes on his glasses.

"Gurararara... It seems that someone has been messing around with the time zones," the asked man answered with a booming laugh.

The grin on Rayleigh's face turned into a smile. He wore the now-clean spectacles and faced Ace. His earlier wide grin decreased into a small sad smile.

"You are so much alike that man," Rayleigh uttered carefully, while looking at Ace's face, which reminded him of his own captain. His long-deceased captain.

Ace frowned at him. The frown slowly turned into a deadly glare.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO OUT IN THIS CONDITION!" everyone's attention are now paid into the shrieks from the yellow submarine.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO MAKE SURE ACE'S FINE!" Ace's glare faded and he grinned widely in excite.

"Luffy!" he exclaimed happily.

"So, you're finally awake, Luffy-kun," the fishman, Jinbe muttered, scarcely to be heard by the divisons and commanders around him.

"NOO!"

"DON'T GET OUT!"

Everyone watched as the figure in bandages jumped into the air and landed safely in front of them all. He panted before slowly standing up straight.

He looked around, searching for a certain family member. Just as he was about to turn around again, a straw hat was stuffed on his head.

"Luffy!"

"Ace!" the two brothers hugged each other, but stopped eventually as soon as the younger D cringed in pain.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"Good the-"

"LUFFY!"

Now, everyone watched as the beautiful pirate empress arrived with some other people beside her.

"You've finally opened your eyes!?"

Luffy smiled even wider this time.

"Hancock!" he shrieked and quickly jumped to her eventually giving the woman a tight hug.

"How can I ever thank you for all the help you've given to me in saving Ace!" he shrieked happily. Hancock's face couldn't go any redder.

Ace raised an eyebrow at this. The other males did the same.

"It's the Pirate Empress," Law uttered to his crew mates.

"Oh why... It was nothing... Luffy-kun... ," the pirate empress blushed harder and almost stuttered.

"We've brought you some food, Luffy!" the green-haired woman uttered happily while the monkeys served the young pirate captain food.

Luffy quickly left Hancock who was fainting and went to eat the food.

"Awiwawou! (Arigatou! : Thanks!)" Luffy thanked while stuffing the food into his mouth hungrily. The Whitebeard Pirates eyed him in jealousy.

Hancock circled her finger on a watermelon before accidentally poked into the watermelon. "YOU THERE! QUICKLY BRING MORE OF THE FOOD OUT!" she pointed one of the monkeys before smashing the watermelon at the end of her finger.

Then, Luffy paused to listen to the growling stomaches of Ace and Jinbe.

The two man (and fishman) blushed and looked away at the sea.

"Ace-san... You can eat as many as you want... But Jinbe. You can have just a little," the pirate empress glared murderously at the fishman. The fishman sweatdropped before gulping and thanking the woman.

"Eat as many as you want, Luffy. I bet you're so tired, right?" Elder Nyon uttered, turning from the conversation she had with Rayleigh.

Hancock turned to look at Rayleigh before realizing something.

"Ah! How nostalgic! Can it be! Rayleigh! It's been a long time!" she chirped.

"Just how preoccupied are you?" the seventeen years old Elder Nyon sweatdropped at the pirate empress. Rayleigh also sweatdropped.

"OH! IT'S YOU! OLD MAN RAYLEIGH! ACE'S DAD'S FIRST MATE! What are you doing here?" shouted the rookie earning a displeased smack from his brother.

"Ow.. What was that for, Ace... ," he whined while scratching his rubber head.

Ace was glaring steadily at his brother- which made everyone around them shocked.

"Oh. I said something about your father, didn't I?" the young captain chirped, making Ace double the tensity level of his glare.

Luffy sweated cold.

"What... It's fine for brothers to say something about your private stuffs! Brothers shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other! That's what Sabo said!" Luffy stood for his rights as a brother.

Ace popped a vein on his forehead.

"Oh yeah! Well, let's see if Sabo's gonna give you any mercy when you talk to him about his family!"

"Oh dear," Marco muttered as he watched the two brothers bickering. Marco blinked lazily watching them.

"Who's Sabo?" Vista asked to no one in particular.

The other commanders shrugged in reply.

"Could it be, Sabo's their other brother?" suggested someone from a division behind Newgate.

"Maybe," Jozu replied and continued to watch the two brothers.

"You meanie jerk!"

"Who're you calling a jerk!"

"You!"

"Oh yeah!? Then you're just a wimpy crybaby!"

*bonk*

And that signed another bonk to Luffy's rubber head. The boy sniffed before glaring at his brother.

"Sabo's always so nicer..."

Ace gritted his teeth before feeling slightly guilty.

He sighed before pulling Luffy into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Sheesh... You're such a crybaby!" Ace couldn't help but to grin at his own joke.

Luffy smiled before hugging his beloved brother back.

"I'll forgive you on one condition!" Luffy chirped. Ace released his brother from the hug. He raised an eyebrow.

"Say sorry to Rayleigh! You're making him feeling guilty! In fact! He's innocent!" Luffy pouted in hope his brother would comply.

Ace sighed frustratedly.

"Fine."

He turned to the blond man who was smiling watching the two.

"There's no need for sorry, Ace. But you need to know this. Your father- I mean.. Roger wasn't at fault either, y'know," Rayleigh's smile turned into a sad one.

Ace curved a curious face. "W-What do you mean?"

Rayleigh sighed a bit. It looked hard for him to continue on this conversation but he insisted so that this son of his captain won't blame Roger anymore and know the truth.

He breathed in and opened his mouth to talk.

"Ace, do you have narcolepsy?"

The young man nodded in reply.

"Roger had it too. But his was not just any narcolepsy. His narcolepsy was a symptom to an incurable disease. Because of that disease, he decided to sail just one more time to look around the world with us. We were never caught. He planned on giving himself in after the last sail.

"He even told Rouge about this. Rouge understood him but she still wanted their relationship to continue on. When we left for Grand Line, Roger's disease had already started to overpower him. When the sailing was finally over, he told us all to continue on with our own lives and he also told us that he was going to turn himself in," Rayleigh breathed again to wipe his eyes which were forming in the corner of his eyes.

Ace stared at him expressionlessly.

Luffy, he continued on eating his food along with Jinbe.

"Jinbe... Didn't I told you that you can have just a little... ," the fishman choked as the pirate empress threatened him with her scary face.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

Luffy laughed it off, thinking it was funny.

"You don't give a damn to the story, do you?" Ace sweatdropped at his brother.

"You see, he didn't seem to like his own father by then. You two are so much alike," Rayleigh replied.

Ace sighed before sitting beside Luffy.

"Whatever, but... Thanks for telling me," he decided to not know any further informations on his father. That'll make him feeling all guilty for hating that man all his life. He took a piece of meat before the meat being snatched by his cheeky little brother.

The two glared at each other before smirking.

And everyone watched a free fighting for food show.

"Anyways, Luffy," the blond legendary pirate went back to sit on the rock he sat earlier.

The called person turned to him, mouth full with food.

"Yeah?"

"You said you're gonna head to Sabaody, didn't you?" light of the sunlight reflected on Rayleigh's glasses, hiding his eyes.

Luffy's eyes suddenly widened wildly.

"Yes. I need to see my friends," Luffy's earlier cheerful and loud voice was replaced with his unusually normal tone. The faces of his crew mates before being sent away by Kuma flashed in his mind.

"Do you really think, it's a good idea," the blond started.

Luffy stopped eating and faced Rayleigh politely.

The boy sat up stright. Everyone stayed silent as all of them were as curious to know what Rayleigh has for the youngest D.

"Do you think you can face those tremendous powers as you are now?"

Luffy had his eyes covered under the shadows made by his straw hat.

"I have a suggestion for you."

A wild smirk was curved on Rayleigh's face as Luffy slowly looked up at him out of curiousity, his face stayed serious.

As the two talked, no noise was made. Law widened his eyes in disbelief. Everyone was quite shocked.

"If I do as you told me to, I can protect my friends?" Luffy pulled the straw hat on his head to cover his face. He needed to think about the offer of training for two years in order to become stronger thoroughly.

* * *

"LAND HO!" everyone turned to see the ship which was sailing towards them- where the roar sounded from.

Rayleigh raised an eyebrow before folding his arms.

Whitebeard looked at the Red Force in amusement.

"It seems like today is a meeting day for all of those legendary pirates!" he laughed proudly. Rayleigh smirked but didn't show it to anyone. He smirked because he knew who was on that ship.

His disciple.

The longer he used his observation haki, the more the smirk on his face faded.

"How can that be possible?" everyone looked at him as his face showed shockness.

"What is it, Rayleigh?" Elder Nyon questioned.

His eyes widened in shock and bewilderment. He took a look at Luffy who was all ready to resurface at the Marineford before looking back at the approaching ship.

His mouth gaped in disbelief.

* * *

As everyone saw the two crew that came out of the ship, everyone wasn't as shock as Luffy and Rayleigh were.

Everyone became as shocked only after the future pirate king stepped onto the land.

The man wore a big excited grin, a similar grin to Shanks'. He walked towards himself of that time.

Luffy eyed Luffy. One had a big smile while the other one had eyes shone in amusement.

"WOA! You can turn yourself like me! You remind me of Bon-chan!" he exclaimed. However, the joy on his face didn't last long as he remembered what happened to the said friend.

But smiled back after glancing at Ace. Ace took interest in what happened to his brother that he was travelling with other dangerous pirates in order to save a brother. Where were his nakama?

The elder Luffy boomed out a fit of laughter.

The younger Luffy's eyes widened in shock and astonishment watching his crew mates, only looking a bit different walking to the one in front of him's side.

Or so he thought.

"You see, Luffy, ... ," the younger Luffy looked up at himself, raising an eyebrow.

"I am you."

As usual, no one would make any noise after knowing an abnormal fact.

Ace blinked a few times at his brother... s.

One smiling, one blinking cconfusedly like him.

"I know.. I know... It's confusing... But let Nami explain it briefly," Luffy of the future grinned before motioning his navigator to play her role.

* * *

After an hour - or so - of explanation and questions answering session, they all finally understood the situation.

"Okay! I get it!" Luffy of the time punched his palm with his right fist, signing his understanding. However, his brother didn't seem to believe in his brother.

"You sure you get it?" Nami asked while sweatdropping.

The asked boy nodded quickly.

"You're all from the future for a Teach-hunting... You guys will have to co-operate with Shanks and Whitebeard-ossan to protect me. And... I'll become the Pirate King for sure! Shishishishi!" he laughed whole-heartedly.

Nami sighed in relief.

"And he understood it... Good thing!" complaint the navigator before taking a seat next to the chuckling archaelogist.

Ace smiled as his brother laughed.

"Rayleigh and I need to go to the Marineford. We want to tell my crew that our meeting is two years later instead of the three days we promised," Luffy uttered after recovering from his laughter.

"I don't think you need to go to marineford, Luffy," said the beautiful archaeologist.

Everyone watched as the archaeologist handed a shell to each of the Straw Hat Pirate crew members. The Whitebeard Pirates' commanders each raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" asked the crossdresser, while floding his arms.

Whitebeard eyed Rayleigh who seemed to be thinking something.

"It's a Tone Dial, isn't it?" Jozu added. Everyone eyed the shells.

Usopp and Franky nodded to each other.

"This is the modern invention, known as the Zone Dial. It can transport us to anywhere we want," explained the long-nosed man. He demonstrated the function of the said invention by clicking one end of the shell and appeared right beside Whitebeard.

Everyone awed in amazement.

"During our way here, our crew had been discussing, _for the first time ever_. We'll be with ourselves of this time and help train them. You'll be needing a lot more strength when you get to Fishman Island. There's some certain fishman who's gonna cause ruckus to you and your crew later on," explained the bright woman. She smiled at the younger captain.

Luffy blinked at the future Nami. Then he looked at each of his future crew members. They each smiled widely to him.

"We have no time to waste! A day for explanation and a day for resting and preparation, the third day, you're gonna start training!" the older Luffy exclaimed cheerfully while half-hugging himself.

His crew nodded to him. The captain nodded back in reply.

"See ya in the next two years, Captain!" the crew smiled and clicked the button at the same tiem- disappearing into the wind.

The future Luffy's eyes were shadowed under his straw hat, but his grin never faded.

"Say, Luffy. Is it really okay to not go to Marineford?" the younger asked with a worried expression.

"Don't you worry! As long as we're still here, we'll make sure everything goes on fine! Like it's supposed to be, excepting deaths," Luffy glanced at the younger Ace and Whitebeard.

Newgate took interest in the glance and wanted to know what had happened.

"Luffy," called a manly voice, gaining everyone's attention.

The two Luffys turned to Rayleigh who was wearing a serious expression.

"You all have learnt, the truth about the Void Century, haven't you?" he uttered eyeing future Luffy right in the eyes.

A wicked wide grin cracked on his face.

"Yea. We did. And that made the World Government, Gorosei, including Teach himself, gone mad," he uttered, much to everyone's shock.

Hancock blinked in disbelief.

Rayleigh widened his eyes. He then grinned before chuckling.

"You sure are that one person Roger's been wanting to see," uttered a loud voice, which belonged to the world's strongest man.

Everyone looked at him questioningly excepting Rayleigh and the Elder Nyon.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked. Now, a bundle of questions wants to be asked right now and right away.

"The knight in the rusty armor. The successor of the first knight. Not a hero and not a villain. That's Monkey D. Garp and Monkey D. Luffy," explained Rayleigh making everyone go into another bottomless pit of confusion.

"Say what?"

Luffy laughed off his ass as he saw that priceless face of his brother.

Young Luffy blinked trying to think.

"You can ask anything today, cause tomorrow you'll need to rest and prepare for training the day after," Luffy patted his younger self at the back.

Then everyone went into another silent noticing something.

They eyed the Red-Haired man.

"Umm, Shanks?" Luffys called as the called manshuts his eyes, thinking on something.

"You guys ready for another round of confusion? Cause I have my own stories too," the man grinned mischievously, receiving grunts from everyone.

"What is it now?" Haruta pouted silently.

Luffy laughed as the day couldn't get any longer, wait, it's supposed to be, could get longer.

* * *

**A/N: What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I publish another troublesome long story!? I'm so dead! Not that anyone's gonna be reading this. *shakes head* Such a pain to end this thing and it isn't half of the true story! I was so sick and wanted to publish this already and everytime I saved, I was like, "6k? Not enough. 7k? Not enough! 8k? NO MORE! PUBLISH!"**

**Whatever it is, in this fic, if I was going to make them go young like that, I was supposed to be adding some OCs as they made cross over the border to think things such as this! GAHH! Koyuki! Kyla! Enough of the vacation! COME HELP ME! SABO NEEDS TO APPEAR TOO! Oops. Spoiler. I shouldn't have said that.**

**Yes. Those three veteran marines will become one of the spotlight characters too. Ace is for sure gonna help Luffy.**

**I was writing this for fun until everything became... That... And eventually ended up like this. I wanted to make them time-travel to save Ace! That's all but now! It's going to be a ridiculously long fic! GAHH!**

**Anyways, thank you for taking your precious time of life reading this and sorry for wasting your time reading this.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ALL RIGHTS DESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**


End file.
